The present invention relates generally to electronic modules and, more particularly, to an electronic module or an improved electronic module having optical wave guides and unique front panel construction to provide a module with smaller width.
Published utility document G 84 15 458 discloses an electronic module having a printed-circuit board which is provided with connecting terminals, a front door, a status display which is present on a fin on the front side, and a front panel connector which has a cable channel for receiving cables which can be electronically connected to leads on the printed circuit board via connecting terminals. The front door is attached to the front side of the fin and this attachment configuration requires a correspondingly wide fin which is not desirable as it affects the width of the module. The width of the protruding fins in present modules also has been related to providing accommodations for light-emitting diodes provided for status display and their mounting support. Other drawbacks from this known configuration stem from the fact that to remove the front panel connector the front door must first be opened. While handling the front panel connectors, the front door is then obstructive, and there is the danger that closely neighboring, opened front doors may become damaged.
Thus, in view of the disadvantages of the electronic module of the general type discussed above, it is desirable to effectively reduce the width of the module; to reduce damage to the front door of the module; to effectively decrease the amount of obstruction resulting from an opened front door; and to reduce its potential for damaging neighboring, opened front doors.